dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren vs Wolverine
Kylo Ren vs Wolverine 'is ZombieSlayer23's 3rd Off Season DBX! Description ''Star Wars vs Marvel! In honor of The Last Jedi premiering tomorrow, thursday the 14th, I have decided to bring Kylo Ren into a battle. In a battle between sharp blade weilding, murderous, psychopath, who will come out on top? Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Kylo Ren is seen, his lightsaber clamped in his hands, walking through the Star Destroyer. A lieutenant rushes up to Kylo and holds up a hologram. Lieutenant: Sir! Someone has just murdered all of the troops on Sector B3! Kylo Ren growls, force chokes the lieutenant into the air and crushes his windpipe before rushing to Sector B3. The lieutenant's corpse lays on the ground, the troopers staring an intense look at the dead troop. As Kylo is seen rushing to the sector, he notices several dead bodies lying on the ground. He felt a strong presence lurking near him. Kylo quickly ignites his lightsaber and swings it backwards, catching Wolverine by surprise. Wolverine quickly knocked Kylo's lightsaber out of his hands and kicked him into a wall, but the sith quickly got up. Kylo: Impressive. However, not enough to keep you alive. Wolverine chuckled. Wolverine: Fat chance, bub. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Statovarius - Infinity: 0:08 - 1:02) Kylo quickly lunges at Wolverine with his lightsaber raised as Wolverine activates his claws. Kylo quickly swung his lightsaber downwards, but the mutant dodged the attack and knocked Kylo backwards with a Knee Press. As Kylo stumbled backwards, Wolverine charged a massive attack. When Kylo recovered, he was seen being rapidly gnawed at by Wolverine's claws. Wolverine busted through the air, slicing at Kylo with his claws like a berserker. When the attack was finished, Wolverine landed on the ground as Kylo forced the mutant into the air. With several swishing movements with his hand, Kylo starts to smash Wolverine into several different walls several times. Wolverine busted several dents into the wall, but the X Man managed to brush the attacks off until Kylo Ren forced Wolverine at him and pushed his lightsaber through Wolverine's chest. Wolverine coughed blood out his mouth, blood staining Kylo's dark outfit. Kylo looked down with disgust to see the smears of blood trickling down his shirt. Little did he know, Wolverine could survive a stab to the chest. Wolverine activated his claws and stabbed it right into Kylo's chest, instantly losing his grip on Logan and dropping the mutant to the ground. Wolverine slowly and painfully got up, his chest healing quickly from the stab. He slowly turned to walk away, but a lightsaber was flung through Wolverine's head. Wolverine slumped to the ground as Kylo forced his lightsaber back to his hands and brushed his outfit. Kylo snickered before walking off. A grunt told him to continue fighting. Kylo turned around and faced Wolverine, whom was slowly getting up and the cuts forming from stabs to scars to nothing. Kylo: How the hell?! DIE ALREADY! Kylo flung himself at Wolverine, stabbing Wolverine madly with his blade, but nothing killed the mutant. It only enraged him. Wolverine kicked Kylo in the head, knocking his mask off. Wolverine then activated his berserker mode, red flows or energy busting through the ground. Kylo gritted his teeth, ready to end this once and for all. Wolverine busted himself right at Kylo, landing right next to the sith in seconds. He instantly shredded Kylo with a combo of kicks and attacks from his claw, leaving Kylo bruised and bleeding. Kylo's right eye was closed, for one of the claws had placed itself inside of the eye. Kylo growled and activated his lightsaber once more. Kylo: Now you're really getting me mad... Wolverine: You think YOU'RE mad, bub?! Wolverine and Kylo exchanged blows, lightsaber for claws. Gusts of wind flew past the 2 as they exchanged blows, clouds forming around them when they thrust their weapon at their foe, revealing a massive change in strength. The 2 did this for 2 more times before a claw was impaled in Kylo's gut once more. Kylo yelled and punched Wolverine in the face, knocking him backwards. Kylo quickly twirled in the air before swinging his lightsaber at Wolverine's left leg. The lightsaber instantly cut through the leg, slicing the leg clean off Wolverine's body. Wolverine yelled in anger, slowly waiting for his leg to heal. Kylo fixed his attention on what Wolverine was doing before realizing that Wolverine's leg would take a while to regrow. Kylo: I don't think so. Kylo swung his blade at Wolverine's right leg, placing itself clean through his leg. Wolverine shouted in pain, slumping to the ground. Kylo smiled and forced Wolverine slowly into the air, realizing that Wolverine's leg was slowly regrowing. Kylo: Not today. Kylo forced his lightsaber back into his hands and hurled it back into Wolverine's right eye, completely blinding him. Wolverine shouted in pain again and again as Kylo forced his lightsaber through and out of Wolverine's body. None of this was working. However, Kylo knew something else that would kill Wolverine. Kylo crushed Wolverine's head into the ground, snapping his neck, before lifting him into the air once more and completely crushing his windpipe. Wolverine groaned one last time before slumping to the ground, Kylo finally loosening his grip on Wolverine with the force. Kylo slowly trailed back to the command center, gripping his scars tightly. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Kylo Ren!Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Disney vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Disney themed DBX fight